Entonces bésala
by YoukaiMusaa
Summary: Quizá ella lo desee también... solo que Alicia no se a dado cuenta. ¡Oh! Si que era tímido.


**Sí, sí es lo que piensan: Me inspiré para escribir este fic con 'Kiss the girl' de Ashley Tisdale así que les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras lo leen, disfruten.**

* * *

_**Entonces bésala. **_

Allí estaba ella, nunca más podría tenerla de la misma manera, frente a él y en silencio puesto a que la Alicia de siempre hablaba hasta por los codos en todo momento teniendo algo de qué quejarse pero así le gustaba con ese comportamiento arrogante aunque no estaba mal verla así: con los ojos abiertos de par en par, curiosa… _nerviosa._

Era una espléndida escena, podría contemplarla de la misma manera por siempre si eso fuese posible pero no, dado a que la Alicia que tenía en frente estaba decidida a irse y perdía tiempo valioso solo mirándola.

Tenía que admitirlo, lucía adorable… tenía que admitirlo, no sabía porque pero moría por intentarlo ¡Quizá es lo que falta! ¡Quizá con eso se convenza de quedarse!

Quizá con eso piense que no es un simple sueño. – Masculló.

¿Perdón? – Preguntó tratando de acercarse para escuchar su respuesta, si es que le respondía.

Nada pequeña, nada.

Tenía que admitirlo… quería _besarla_.

Más que eso lo deseaba con toda su alma, deseaba poder tomarla de la mano, deseaba no ser tan cobarde y decirle lo que sentía, deseaba que se quedara a su lado. Bastaba con dirigir sus ojos hacía ella para no dudarlo.

Quizá ella lo desee también.

¿Sombrerero? – Preguntó de nuevo.

Solo que Alicia no lo sabe o no se ha dado cuenta. – Hablaba para sí.

Tal vez eso era… tal vez Alicia necesitaba una pequeña ayuda. Pero… ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Sin decirle nada? Solo besarla y ya, de sorpresa, tal vez era una maravillosa idea o tal vez sería lo peor que podría hacer.

De solo pensarlo sus mejillas se pusieron carmín. ¡Oh! Si que era tímido, no iba hacerlo así de fácil ¿No es triste? ¡No, es vergonzoso! y si no lo hacía no tendría derecho a arrepentirse, la iba a extrañar como la última vez, incluso peor ¡Y pensar que pudo haberse que quedado! Todo estaba en sus manos.

_Ahora es tu momento. – _Se repetía en su mente para darse ánimo.

Caminando por los tranquilos pasillos de Marmoreal. Sería mejor que lo hiciera rápido si no quería ser interrumpido; ningún momento podría ser mejor que este, debía hacerlo antes de que combatiera al Jabberwocky. Estaba seguro de que ella obtendría la victoria pero… ¿y después de eso? Sucedería lo inevitable.

Ella no había dicho nada desde que comenzaron su paseo a excepción de aquellas veces en las que le hablaba porque creía que el sombrerero decía algo, algo que la involucraba. Lo notaba distraído y eso no le gustaba, posó su mano en sus hombros para inspirarle confianza; creía que lo que lo traía preocupado era su batalla próxima cuando no era así. Sus miradas se conectaron y después de verse por unos segundos la rubia sonrío, él bajó su mirada con timidez y ella volvió a sonreír por el acto.

No necesitaba tenerle miedo, no a la chica que amaba, había preparado sus emociones.

Notó que estaba haciéndose tonto mucho tiempo, así que decidió actuar.

Alicia…- tomó su mano izquierda con la suya y la derecha la pasó por la pálida mejilla de la joven.- Yo…

No podía detenerse en esos momentos, ya no. Ya era demasiado tarde, ya ni aunque quisiera podría ocultarlo.

¡Tarrant! – Le gritó para regresarlo a la realidad.

A pesar de que se había ido por segundos al escuchar su nombre, su verdadero nombre provenir de ella le desconcertó, parpadeó una y otra vez sin poder creerlo, nunca le había llamado así y le gustó.

¡Tenía que llamar tu atención! ¿Qué es lo que tienes que…- No pudo terminar la frase.

Los labios del sombrerero estaban sobre los suyos. El pelirrojo le había tomado de la barbilla y la había atraído hacía él rápidamente pero a la vez con mucha delicadeza, juntó más sus bocas simplemente chocando sus suaves labios, era algo que no se esperaba.

Él no esperaba escuchar su nombre de ella y eso fue lo que lo impulsó, le dio valor a hacerlo, a decidirse.

Ninguno de los dos creía en lo que había ocurrido. Hubiesen hablado en ese momento pero los caballeros blancos anunciaban la hora de irse a dormir… mañana sería el gran día.

…

Cortó su cabeza, asesinó al Jabberwocky y la cabeza de este rodo hacía abajo cayendo ante todos los escépticos espectadores, el ejército de Iracebeth se reveló al fin ante ella y perdió por completo su poder sobre Infratierra. Lo que todos tuvieran que decir pasaba a segundo plano mientras Alicia bajaba presurosa a colgarse del cuello de su sombrerero, la cargó y la felicitó con la alegría que jamás creía poder volver a mostrar y esta vez ella tomo a todos por sorpresa.

La reina blanca se volteo a ver la escena, conocía los sentimientos de su amigo por la campeona, no podía más que sentirse feliz por ellos pero aún existían preguntas sin respuestas y lo hizo notar con sus bellos orbes.

Sí, sí quiero quedarme. No hay nada que desee más que quedarme. – Dijo al borde del llanto.

Mirana sonrió y prosiguió a darle el exilio a su hermana y a Stayne.

Verde y miel se cruzaron… aún reflejaban 'pena' entre ellos.

_¡Oh! Si que era tímido, no iba hacerlo así de fácil ¿No es triste? ¡No, es vergonzoso! Sabes que quieres besarla… ¡Entonces bésala!_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Alice es una de mis historias favoritas y Burton es más que una inspiración para mí, este es mi primer fanfic de Alice in Wonderland pero no será el último. Escuche y escuche la canción mientras lo escribía, no cambie de canción para nada… y creo que dio el resultado que esperaba *-* me pone a fangirlear tanto esta couple :'D **_


End file.
